Guild wars 2: Requiem
by Rae Roh Lan
Summary: My mornings where usually dark,my views obstructed,my suroundings silent all because of the giant walls surounding my body But I will find,the pages of the book that was torn apart at my birth I'll find it and discover who i really am and who i'm destined to be ( starts slow because the first chapter is in the past when she was still younger,srry about that :) )


**GUILD WARS 2 ; REQUIEM**

**prologue**

Ascalon 1050 a.C Inside the hellisch battlefields of Ascalon the last man stood tall against the brute charr. The Ascalonian's last defences had already broken down but still so the city stood strong. In all this agony and rampage a last light shone down on the boundaries we had already crossed. Our king who had ordered us to exceed them,erased them when falling was the only option left. Making us spirits,vengefull because of hate. But we no longer understood if that hate was for our king,our homeland,our hope or the charr that we lost our homeland,our king and our hope to. Our history,our known lives to the world outside the dying fields of war,we thought them to be over, unimportant. But we will have learned that all to be a lie,we will soon learn the true meaning of our death. And the meaning of our fate.

**Chapter 1 **_this is my story,_

My life has been a bundle of mysteries:My status,my origin,my dreams,my talents and my regrets. My life is a bundle of assumptions.I was born a noble even though I never searched for the parents I lost as a kid.I was gifted with the power of fire and was told to have been blessed by Balthazar the god of war,anger and fire. But all those,everything,my entire life,they're all just assumptions.

I remember when I was small I would wander around the palace halls to find something to do. If it was reading a book talking to a guard or singing along a bird's song. There was always something fun to do in the castle. Every door I opened,every stair I climbed every step I took they were all pieces of a puzzle I had yet to solve. But as I grew older and the pace of my footsteps slowed down I felt as if I had been solving that same puzzle over and over again. And when I reached the age in whichI was able to lay a puzzle aside I noticed that I was locked up. Even though the many locked doors,closed curtains and dark rooms had never bothered me before when I turned 12 ,for one reason they started to.I don't remember why? oh,wait maybe I do? yes,it was when he came into my life.

On my 12th birthday the doors that had been carefully locking me up opened for a little while. They granted my leave from the giant walls that had been surrounding me from the day I was born. That day a young man called Logan Thackery came to visit the castle. He was introduced as 'friend of the crown' but I saw much more pontential in him than that. He was my key to the doors who locked me away from the city beyond the walls. I wonder when I started thinking that way? Was it when he started talking to me?me,a girl who had never seen the ' actual' worl, a girl who had been just a girl all the years she walked on the surface of the world.I still remember,there's no way I could forget,because that day was the first time in forever that I felt first time in forever that I felt happy. The first time in forever that the the joy I felt wasn't an illusion.

_This is my story, memories_

"you're name's Dalandey,right?",I turned around my shoulders and my head to look upon a strong build person,"my name's Logan,Logan Thackery" I don't know why but he put a smile on his face.I turned my entire body to his direction and said with a meek voice:" ye…yes,nice to meet you captain Thackery,It's a delight" Logan looked at me weirdly for a while."uhm..is something the matter?" logan put his hand before his mouth and my eyes catched a glimps of a smile.A smile he was trying to hide from me.I guess after a while he just wasn't able to anymore,he started laughing,so hard he had to wipe the tears out of his eyes."what incolence,does he have no manners?"I thought to myself."you know,you don't have to be so formal when you're with me,I know that you don't want to anyway."he said while leaning his hands against his hips." I don't want to?what kind of person does he think he is?Of course I want to I'm….i'm Dalanadey Von Artha after all!" I wanted to scream my thoughts to him but before I could he looked at the sky and I could see the reflections of the birds in his eyes."it feels reaaaaly nice,the wind"he looked at me,"have you ever seen the outscurts of shaemoor?they have a perfect wind over there and the view's beautiful from up the hills."he 's no fair…talking about something like that..of course I havn't seen it."no…but I'd sure like to" all the anger inside me dissapeared and was replaced by an emty feeling I used to have when I woke up.I got used to it,but now by his side I started to remember it wasn't as uncomfortable as I expected it to be. it made feel real for once in a long time. I looked at the pond inside the rosegarden but I didn't know if you could see a reflection of the world in my eyes.

The next morning I followed the same routine.I woke up and raced to the highest tower. Normally I would win the race from the sun,but today I only reached the top when the sun was already shining down on the floor of my room. On the top of the most southern tower I could catch a small glimpse of the plaza of Dwayna. Even though it was just a glimpse of the big world beyond,it always made me feel like I had reason in this world. But for some reason not today.

"would you like to see it?" the words Logan asked me the day before echoed trough my head. Wen the birds flew up the day before,Logan patted my head and asked me:"would you like to see it?would you like to feel it?" and of course I still remember the feelings I felt at that time,but once again I had no idea what kind of expression I was making."I could show you"after that he pulled back his hand and walked past me,the moment he was out of my reach,on the other side of the corner at the end of the long hallway,the wind stopped blowing.

I woke up out of my daydream because of the sun shining upon my face,now the sun had already reached the high top of this tower..."who cares about routine?" I whispered to myself and sled down with my back against the wall.


End file.
